


Capernoited

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spot the Disney reference, Wrote this during work, blame kris, in which Dakota is a little tipsy, in which Vinnie may or may not have a foot fetish, prompt from tumblr, spoiler alert: he does, vinnie is a hopeless romantic and Cav is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy.Prompt from tumblr





	Capernoited

Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy.

“Dakota. You’re drunk.” Cavendish said firmly as he looked at his partner. They were sat in their living room, they, more like Dakota, had decided to buy some 21st century alcohol. Cavendish feet were resting on Vinnie’s lap, where said man had been caressing his toes for the last five minutes.

“I believe,” Dakota said as he rubbed the arch of one foot, “the term is tipsy. Not drunk. Drunk is like. Way more than tipsy and I’m not more than tipsy.” He said confidently as Cavendish held back a moan. No need to add more fuel to the fire.

“Same thing.” Cavendish murmured as Vinnie lifted his leg to place a small kiss at His ankle. “Have I mentioned how much I love your feet?” Vinnie asked as he repeated the motion with Cavendish’s other foot.

“Yes. Frequently.” Cavendish said, a soft smile on his lips. “Along with other things.”

“Like your butt” Dakota chimed. “And your fancy hair.”

“You think it’s fancy?” Cavendish said with a light chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh yeah.” Vinnie said. “And your eyes. Could get lost in them, y’know.”

“You are a hopeless romantic.” Cavendish said with a smile as his fingers tangled with Vinnie’s.

“Only for you, Balthy.” Vinnie said as he lightly squeezed Cavendish’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to comment and kudos!
> 
> Tumblr: forfuckssakejim


End file.
